


Infatuation

by AmberLehcar



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLehcar/pseuds/AmberLehcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's addicted. But she can't tell him because he'll say she's crazy. How, then, can she possibly obtain what she craves most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

Something about Soul Resonance scared her… but also left her wanting more. Typically, Maka was always in control. But when using Soul Resonance, and more specifically the Black Blood, there was an imbalance between her and Soul. She found it strange that she craved that imbalance. His soul smothering hers. Something about it was addictive.

But she could never vocalize these thoughts. He'd say she was crazy. And maybe she was. Maybe the Black Blood had finally taken her sanity. But at night she dreamed of being engulfed in his soul. That she waited in the Black Room... She should have been scared of these reoccurring dreams. But again, she was infatuated with them.

"Maka? Oi, Maka? Maka?" She jumped from her sleeping position in the armchair. Great. She'd fallen asleep during a Saturday afternoon, just to sate her addiction. This was so unlike her.

"What do you want?" she asked irritably. She picked up a book she'd been reading before falling asleep.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked with concern. She answered with a quizzical look that asked "Why do you want to know?" He sighed. "You mentioned my name and Black Blood while you were asleep," he explained.

She had to escape this conversation… now. Pretending to go back to her reading, she shrugged and said, "Dunno. Don't remember."

He yanked the book from her hands and glared at her. "I'm concerned 'cause I don't want you infected like I am," he said honestly. "So when thoughts of the Black Blood come up, you have to tell me. I can't protect my meister if she refuses to let me in."

If only he knew how much she wanted his soul to consume hers. Either he'd be relieved that she finally let him in or be even more concerned and mark her as a basket case.

Maybe she could try to force a Soul Resonance? By reaching out with her own soul? Would he take the bait? "What are you thinking?" he asked while she tried to concentrate. "You trying to remember the dream?"

"Something like that." He really needed to shut up if she was to attempt a Soul Resonance. She felt their souls brush for a moment before her concentration was disrupted again.

"You gonna tell me or not?" Soul was getting frustrated. And had he just imagined it, or had her soul just brushed his? "What are you up to?" he asked her.

"A… Soul Resonance?" she answered.

He grabbed her shoulders roughly. "The hell, woman? Did I not just say I don't want you infected, too?" She looked to her lap, guilt etched on her face. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "Can I at least know why you want a Soul Resonance that could put you in harm's way?"

"It's… addictive?"

She could've sworn she saw his eye twitch. "It's addictive? Being crazy is addictive?"

"Not that part of it!" she fought back.

"Then what? What is it that's so freaking awesome you'd risk getting infected?"

Not able to tell him exactly, Maka instead said, "Having your soul that close to mine…" Mortification set in. Wasn't what she said eerily similar to a confession? Had she basically told him she was in love with him? She felt a familiar soul brush up against hers.

Looking up at her partner, she saw that a blush now painted his face. "That's… that's my… favorite part, too," he admitted. Was this an invitation for Soul Resonance? If so, she accepted.

Maka found herself in the Black Room wearing the lighter-than-air fabric of the black dress. She noticed Soul sitting embarrassed in a high-backed armchair.

"Hello, my dear," a familiar voice welcomed. She spotted the little, red imp next to the phonograph. "Good to see you again," he said with a grin.

"This isn't a battle. We don't need your power, so leave," Soul told the imp as he got out of the chair.

"Now, see, that's not very nice. I'm not even allowed to watch you please your meister?"

Meister and weapon blushed. "W-What do you know?" Soul retaliated. "And who said we were going to be doing anything? We just wanted-"

"Okay, okay," the imp said, holding up his hands in defeat. "I know, you just want to resonate souls. That's all. But why not dance? Dancing does help souls resonate."

Soul glared at the imp. But Maka pulled on her partner's sleeve. "I wouldn't mind a dance…" she whispered. The boy gave in. The imp placed a record on the phonograph, and the two began swaying to the beat on the checkered floor.

"This… wasn't all you wanted… was it?" Soul asked, averting his eyes. There was no use trying to hide it. Their souls were resonating at such a rate their minds were open to each other.

"I didn't want you… to think I was crazy…" Maka replied. "But… would you… grant me my wish?"

"I promised to protect you. Using the Black Blood to do as you ask would be going against that promise." Maka nodded to him in understanding, but willed him to see how addicting it was to her. "You always want to be in control," he continued. "Why would you want me to take that away?"

"I don't know, okay? I just… I can't think about this rationally! And maybe I'm not supposed to!" she yelled at him. "I'm driving myself crazy trying to rationalize my thought and emotions!"

She looked to him, confused and irritated. She was this close to her addiction, but he wouldn't let her have it.

"Look… I'd do anything for you so long as it didn't endanger you. So ask anything else of me but that," Soul told her.

"Jeez, he's cruel, ay?" the imp asked Maka. "Imagine him always being like this…"

"But he is always like this," she thought out loud. "He's always looking out for me…" She looked up into her partner's deep red eyes. "I want you. I guess… that's all I've ever really wanted." It was never the madness that she craved. It was just him and his twisted but loyal soul. "I want you…"

"Anything for my meister…" he replied, pulling her closer.

"So much for not doing anything," the imp snickered. It was then that Maka realized what she was asking. A relationship she'd never had before. And that inexperience made her very nervous.

"Hey, even I haven't had a relationship like this," Soul said, having read her thoughts. "So that makes us both on the same level. Meaning you have nothing to be nervous about." He leaned down for a chaste kiss. Suddenly, something changed. Maka felt that same feeling she got when Soul's soul engulfed her own, and the kiss became more passionate.

Then, an onslaught of thoughts came to the meister directly from her partner. Was she okay with this? Would she open her mouth? Just a little more. Would her tongue join the dance? Would her fingers tangle in his hair? There, perfect.

She retaliated with her own thoughts. Was she any good at this? She was, really? Did she taste good? Could she do anything else for him?

So enthralled by the kiss, Maka hadn't even noticed that they were making their way to the armchair. She took a seat once her legs hit the chair and felt Soul trail kisses down her neck. It was ridiculous that his lips could leave such a burning sensation on her skin. He chuckled at her thought. She thought it burned when his lips touched her skin? What about his tongue?

She moaned. Why did the collar of her dress have to come up so far? Would he fix that? Wait, she didn't want it that far down! He'd cut the fabric of her dress so the lacy top of her bra was exposed. He wasn't going to cut it any further, right? No, he was content with where it was now, so long as she was. Could he continue kissing? Was it okay that she was a quivering mess below him? So long as it was okay that he was shaking just as much. Was it okay that she loved him this much? Would she stop worrying and just enjoy herself?

The Soul Resonance faded away, and the two found themselves back in reality. "Did… did we really have to stop?" she stuttered, still unsure.

"I thought it would mean a lot more if it was real," he answered, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I mean… if you'll have me…"

She stared at him in disbelief. After all that had happened in the Black Room, he still wondered if she wanted to be with him? "Do I really have to repeat myself?" she asked. Soul cocked his head to the side. "I want you, Soul…"

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I suppose I have to please my meister," he said, approaching her.


End file.
